


Sweet On You

by Lunallic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Furlan Church, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Eren Yeager, Baker Eren Yeager, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Lover Eren Yeager, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eren Is A Softie, Eren Owns A Bakery, Eren Owns a Dog, Eren Plays the Guitar Sometimes, Eren Yeager Can Cook, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Falling In Love, Florist Furlan Church, Florist Isabel Magnolia, Florist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Forests, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, German-speaking Eren, Guitarist Eren, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Owns a Cat, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi Has A Pastel Vintage Style, Levi Likes Photography, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi Loves Flowers, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Morning Wood, Nature, Omega Isabel Magnolia, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pastel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rutting, Scent Marking, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, True Mates, fated mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunallic/pseuds/Lunallic
Summary: I stood in front of the counter, the man smiling at me brightly, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “What can I get you, sir?” He said, his voice velvety and deep. It sent shivers down my spine, the rightness of it.Then there was a searing pain in my wrist, as if I were being branded and burned. I’d only felt pain like it once before, but there was no way-But there was. I’d memorized those words long ago. Years. There was no mistaking it. I stood there, staring at him, speechless. I must have looked stupid in that instance.Alpha.Mate.





	1. Jenseits Des Meeres

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by!  
> Personal thanks to Adriene for beta reading this chapter! Big thanks to Keith for helping with the French translations as well!  
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Please consider following my other social media! ♡
> 
> -  
> [Info](https://lunallic.carrd.co/)

Gentle beams of sunlight shone through little shop windows, illuminating the cobblestone street, the rain puddles from the previous day glistening as the sun emerged. It was a sight I was blessed to see every day. Well, except for Saturdays and Sundays. It was nice to see the city wake up with the sun, lights flickering on, buildings suddenly shining with light. And every morning, I’d witness it with my best friends. 

Despite how well the morning  _ should  _ have been going, I was undoubtedly in a sour mood. Like someone hit me over the head with a shit-ton of bricks. Even as I arranged a bouquet of flowers, which I prided myself on doing meticulously, my mind was a barrage of muddled thoughts. My eyes felt heavy, like at any moment I could drop and I’d happily sleep the day away. I felt sluggish.  _ Fucking exhausted. _ And that warmth that was creeping up on my skin didn’t make me feel any less shitty. 

I mean for fuck's sake, it was spring. There’s no reason why I should be feeling so feverish, like I was suddenly exposed to a summer day’s sweltering heat. I let out a drawn-out sigh, a pitiful little sound. Isabel seemed to pick up on my foul mood, because suddenly she was striding over to me, her reddish-brown pigtails bouncing with each step. She stepped behind me, her arms enveloping me in a vice-like grip. She snuggled her face into the crevice of my neck and I immediately felt lighter. Like a weight lifted off of my shoulders. 

“Feel better?” She mumbled softly, as if the usual volume of her voice would ruin the effect of her scent. I closed my eyes, softly exhaling through my nose. I have a brief nod. The ache in my joints was still there, along with that heat, but it wasn’t as bad. Not when Isabel's soothing scent was washing over me like that. 

I blinked my eyes open and swiveled my chair towards her. “I don’t know why I’m so out of it, Izzy. Thank you, though. It helped.” I smiled at her gently, but even that took effort. 

Her brows knit together, her vibrant viridescent eyes boring into mine like she was trying to decipher a puzzle. As if overcome with an epiphany, her eyes went wide. “Lee,” she said gently, plopping down on the seat next to mine, “How long has it been since your last heat?”

My mind was suddenly blank, all thoughts, muddled or otherwise ceasing as the words emerged from her lips. My eyes averted to my hands, now intertwined in my lap. I didn’t even notice I’d stopped working on the arrangement. “I-I don’t remember. Last month, maybe? Two?” I bit my lip as I struggled to recall. It didn’t matter, though. It was approaching, and it would not be merciful. 

I outwardly groaned, rubbing at my temples exasperatedly. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, her eyes soft. “It’s alright, Lee. I thought you seemed pretty unfocused. I don’t blame you. How about you go grab a bite to eat and try to regain your energy? If you still feel bad after, I could give you the day off,” She offered.

I was hesitant, but eventually, I just nodded. I stood up on shaky legs, and Isabel firmly held onto my arm as I did so. “Are you sure you’ll be ok, Lee?” She said, her eyebrows pinched together worriedly. I nodded again, forcing a smile onto my face. She frowned at me, like she knew it was fake, but shrugged it off. Right then, the silence was interrupted with a series of growls that erupted from my stomach. 

“I hear there’s a nice bakery just across the street. Why not go there? You always crave sweets when you’re in heat.” I contemplated it for a bit before I finally nodded my head again, words failing me. Cotton in my mouth. 

I cleared my throat. “You sure you’ll be fine here all by yourself? I mean, Farlan isn’t here yet-“

“Yes, yes, I’ll be fine, Lee. Just relax and get some food. The shop will be right here when you get back. Learn to worry more about your own wellbeing, Levi,” She gently lead me towards the shop door.

“Alright. Thanks, Izzy,” I pushed open the door, the little bell atop it ringing. I turned in time to see Isabel wave me off, her lips upturned into a sweet smile that was uniquely her. 

As soon as the cool morning air hit my heated skin, I groaned. It felt  _ heavenly _ . I stood there for a moment or two, just relishing in the morning coolness. I exhaled a breath, my body relaxing all at once. I was reluctant to start moving again, but I did, eventually. With each step my hunger seemed to grow, my mouth watering as I thought about all of the delicious sweets they might have. 

Usually, I did not indulge in anything even remotely sugary. Only when I was nearing my heat did I have these uncontrollable cravings. The bakery wasn’t very hard to find. In fact, it seemed to stand out. It was on the corner, surrounded by numerous white tables, where customers were delighted in a plethora of desserts, chatting and laughing happily, despite how early it was. 

It was also, of course, very noticeably  _ pink _ . The other buildings on the street weren’t nearly as vibrant or colorful. Luckily, the street wasn’t very busy, and I crossed it with ease. I pushed open the glass door, the bell ringing upon my arrival. 

The air was thick with the smell of baking bread, coffee, and frosting. All at once, they seemed to invade my senses, my mouth watering for the second time that day. I looked up to the counter and my breath caught in my throat. 

__ _ Alpha. _

I didn’t notice his scent at first, too enveloped in the multitude of other smells in the bakery. Among those aromas, there was something very different. Something woodsy, like the forest, but also crisp and salty. I remembered that smell, even after all those years. Like the ocean, and though I’d only ever gone as a child, I could remember it with surprising clarity. 

He was gorgeous. Perfection made flesh. Maybe it was the near-heat talking, but I couldn’t drag my eyes away from his  _ stunning  _ emerald green eyes and golden, tan skin. He tucked a stray strand of chestnut hair behind his ear, then wiped his hands off onto his green flour-stained apron. 

Briefly, for just an instant, I could see something black and swirling on his wrist. Like ink, but I knew what it was. It was rare, but I had one, too. A soul mark. I couldn’t make out what his said, but I couldn’t stand thinking about it for long. I shook myself out of my stupor and trudged forward, legs as heavy as lead.

I stood in front of the counter, the man smiling at me brightly, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “What can I get you, sir?” He said, his voice velvety and deep. It sent shivers down my spine, the rightness of it. 

Then there was a searing pain in my wrist, as if I were being branded and burned. I’d only felt pain like it once before, but there was no way-

But there was. I’d memorized those words long ago. Years. There was no mistaking it. I stood there, staring at him, speechless. I must have looked stupid in that instance.

I couldn’t seem to make out any words. As if there was cotton in my mouth. Thankfully, he broke the silence. 

“Could I interest you in our Bunny Buns? They’re our specialty!” He said enthusiastically, his hands intertwined on the counter.

I nodded dumbly. I didn’t have a single clue what I had just ordered. Didn’t care. Not when he was right there. A man I never thought I’d meet. It was getting hard to breathe. 

He immediately made his way over to the display case and pulled out a few rolls that were distinctly bunny-shaped, just like its name implied. They were lightly dusted with powdered sugar and- was that honey? I bite back a moan.

He gently put them in a paper bag, folding it precisely, but with enough speed that I knew he’d done it hundreds of times. “That’ll be nine dollars, sir.”

I fumbled to grab my wallet from my back pocket, and scoured through it, grabbing the cash and extending it out to him with a trembling hand. As he went to grab it, his fingers brushed against mine, warm, calloused, and  _ heavenly _ . 

He took the money, his lips upturned in a gentle smile. He pushed the bag towards me and I grabbed it, my hands still shaky. I swiftly turned towards the door, nodding my head in thanks, my face undoubtedly red. I had to leave.  _ Now _ .

“Thank you! Please come again!” He called out from behind me as I pushed the door open.

Once again, I was greeted with cool morning air, but this time, it did nothing to soothe my heated skin. My heartbeat wildly in my chest, like an animal fighting to escape its cage. That’s what it felt like, too. My omega was roaring at me.

__ _ Wrong, wrong, wrong. Turn around. He’s right there. Your mate. Your alpha.  _

Against my instincts, I stepped forward, hurriedly weaving between crowds of busy people, which earned me a couple of nasty looks. Within minutes, I was inside of the flower shop, panting as if I’d just run a race rather than meet my soulmate.

__ _ Soulmate. Your alpha. _ My omega repeated like a mantra. 

I only saw him briefly, but he was the most gorgeous creature I’d ever laid eyes upon. And I had run out of there like a  _ fool _ . Guilt washed over me. It felt wrong to be away from him, and I was tempted to turn around and run back to that quaint little bakery.

I leaned up against the glass door buried my face in my hand, my other hand tightly squeezing the paper bag he gave me. Was it me or my omega that wanted to see those ocean eyes again? Was it really my choice or fates? I shook my head, frowning. 

“Levi, you got here later than usual,” I heard Farlan say from the counter. “Lee, you okay? You don’t look so good.”

I could hear the worry in his voice. Still, I didn’t dare look at him. I just needed a moment.  _ Alone _ . 

I just nodded, my eyes glued to the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I walked forward, past Farlan, and into the back room. I closed the door behind me and let out a deep sigh. 

This was not _ at all _ how I imagined my day would go.

I leaned up against the wooden door and lifted my wrist. On the underside of it, words swirled beautifully. The same words he’d uttered to me in that bakery.

Whenever I first got my soul mark, I didn’t think much of it. It was rare, and some people never ending up finding their soulmate. I thought I’d be among those people. 

__ _ But you’re not. He’s right across the street. Waiting for you. Your soulmate.  _

Thinking about this longer would do no good. Not until after my heat. If I sought him out now… It wasn’t a good idea, not now. Not when my heat was flaring up and making my skin hot to the touch, my scent sweet to drawn in an alpha. 

I toed off my white platform shoes, and I immediately felt more comfortable. I made my way across the plush, faded, rainbow rug and plopped down onto the couch, and practically ripped into the paper bag.

__ _ Jenseits Des Meeres _ was printed onto it in a big, swirling font. Just like the words on my wrist. I didn’t know what language it was in, couldn’t even begin to pronounce it, but I liked it all the same. 

I reached into the bag and pulled out those delectable-looking buns. I bit into it, practically moaning as I relished in the taste of it. It was soft, like what I’d imagine a cloud would feel like, and the combination of powdered sugar and honey was absolutely  _ heavenly _ . 

I finished the three buns with ease, and even after I devoured them like a starving man, I craved them. Craved them like I craved that man. I could feel my heat creeping up again. Maybe another day or so before it really began. 

And I’d be miserable  _ again _ . Alone. Lonely. Sure, Isabel came over to take care of me, but I had no one to spend it with. No alpha to call my own and take care of me and-

__ _ Go to him, _ my omega repeated. 

I would  _ not _ . I’d never been in a relationship, but I sure as hell wouldn’t whore myself off to some stranger, soulmate or no. My heat was altering my judgment. Things I’d never even think of thinking appearing in my mind in the wake of this alpha. 

I’d spend my heat alone, just like always, cuddled into my sheets, Muriel stretched out on the bed with me as we lounged and watched shitty reruns. I’d indulge in some sweets, just like the ones Isabel always brought me. Most importantly, I would  _ not  _ be tempted to see him. Or at least, I hoped so. 

There was a sudden knock at the door, and within seconds, Isabel emerged from the hall and into the break room. “You feeling okay, Lee? You seem… flustered? Did something happen?” She asked, a gentle smile plastered on her face.

I hesitantly sat up, my fingers fiddling together nervously, my eyes glued to my lap. “I… suppose you could say that. Something big, but…” 

There was a sudden weight beside me on the couch, and I felt Isabel’s arms come around me comfortingly. “It’s okay, Lee. You can tell me anything. You know that.”

I nodded. I’d known Isabel ever since we were kids. Farlan, too. Through thick and thin, we were always together. 

“I think I met my soulmate today,” I said finally, the words lifting a weight off of my shoulders. A weight I didn’t even know was there.

She grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards her. An enthusiastically wide smile split her face, her green eyes lit up. “Oh, Lee! I’m so happy for you! Did you say anything? Oh my God! I can’t believe after all of these years you finally found your soulmate!” She wrapped her arms around me again, tight, like a snake would wrap around its prey. 

“Um… not exactly. I, uh, didn’t say anything. Like, at all.” I grimaced, waiting for her reaction.

She pulled back almost immediately, her eyes boring into mine, suddenly very serious. “Why didn’t you say anything, Lee? You’re not the type of person to freeze up like that. Was he sketchy or something?”

I shook my head lightly. “No, not at all. He only spoke to me for a couple of minutes, maybe, but he definitely seemed nice. That bakery you told me to go to,” I looked into her vibrant eyes, “He worked there.”

“Then you can easily see him again! You didn’t speak to him, but when you do…” She drawled off.

I nodded. “He’ll feel it, too. He’ll know about our connection. Isabel, I’ve never been in a relationship. I don’t even know where to begin. I’m not as extroverted as you or Far.” My eyes averted back to my lap.

Isabel places a tentative hand on my cheek, raising my head so I could look at her. “Lee, even Farlan and I didn’t start out easy. Hell, we were all childhood friends. It didn’t make it any less hard. But you and that man are  _ soulmates _ . Doesn’t that make it easier?” 

I contemplated it for a couple of seconds. “I suppose it does. I don’t exactly have a clear head right now, though. How do I know if it’s me or my instincts that want him?” 

“You’ll know, Lee. You’re the omega who never submits to his instincts, after all.” She grinned, softly patting me on the shoulder. 

“You’re right. Thanks, Izzy. I needed that.” 

“No problem. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? You can go pick up some stuff for your heat. You’ll probably be needing stuff for the whole week. Or I could pick it up after work if you want and drop it off at your apartment?”

“That works. Sorry for making you go through all of this trouble, Izzy.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We omegas have to stick together,” She grinned, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

I stood up, picking up the bag and throwing it in the bin. I looked at Isabel one last time before I exited the room. As I walked through the shop, I saw Farlan at the counter. 

“Feeling better, Lee?” 

I nodded and smiled at him. My thoughts were a mess, threatening to erupt and split my head open, but he didn’t need to know all of that. 

“I’m heading out. Sorry about leaving so early.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Get some rest!” He called out as I pushed open the door, the bell ringing melodically from above. 

This time when I stepped out, it was slightly warmer. It felt more like spring. I turned left, all while my instincts screamed at me to turn the other way, see my alpha. 

When had I started calling him that?  _ My alpha. _

He wasn’t. And maybe he’d never be. I didn’t even know his name, after all. 

Thoughts like that seemed to put a damper on my mood. How had I already grown so attached to someone I’d only seen for a couple of minutes? That I didn’t even  _ talk  _ to?

It didn’t make sense. And despite my instincts roaring in my head, I continued down the cobblestone path, my steps firm. 

I would  _ not  _ be a slave to my omega. If I ever saw him again, it would be  _ my  _ choice. There was a battle in my head, and I knew that soon, I’d have to come to a decision. I wondered what that decision would be. 

Perhaps fate already decided for me. 


	2. Down to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by!  
> Special thanks to Ash for beta reading this chapter and Adriene for helping me out with ideas and making everything come together!  
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Please consider following my other social media! ♡
> 
> -  
> [Info](https://lunallic.carrd.co/)
> 
> Some art, moodboards, and songs for this fic!  
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLv_LcpgBlMoqC2Elr65EJkDKLyYsrrkaK)  
> [Sweet On You Levi Art](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0KAo0BBUFY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> [Levi Moodboard](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0PNLPcBrk5/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> [Eren Moodboard](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0PNoSKBkFe/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

I was burning up by the time I reached my small apartment, my legs trembling even though the walk wasn’t necessarily that long. As expected, Muriel greeted me with her soft mewls as soon as I pushed the door open, rubbing herself on my ankles. I sludged through the doorway, Muriel clingy as ever, and made my way into the hall. Even my apartment, which was a reasonably cool temperature, felt hot. Like it was scorching my skin. 

I promptly turned down the temperature on the thermostat, resisting the urge to turn it down even further. It would take a bit before my apartment was completely cooled, but I could manage.  _ Somehow _ . There was a sudden buzzing in my pocket and I didn’t have to look to know who was calling me. I didn’t bother looking at the screen, just answered and brought the phone up to my ear.

“Hey, Lee! Did you make it home okay? No one--”

“I’m fine, Izzy, don't worry.”

She let out an audible sigh, clearly relieved. “That's good. So I have a surprise for you since your heat is coming up and all.”

I rubbed my temples. By now, I should have been used to her little surprises. “Oh my  _ God _ , Isabel, I swear if you--”

“Hey, before you get on my case, just listen! I promise I didn’t do anything crazy. _ This time _ ,” she mumbled under her breath. 

“Okay, okay. What did you do then, Isabel?” 

“Well you seemed to really like those buns back at that bakery, so I thought I’d order you some! They should arrive in like…thirty minutes?” She said quizzically. 

“Isabel, really? Lord, I can’t thank you enough.”

“It was nothing. Don’t even worry about it. Just relax and get comfortable. Watch a cheesy sitcom or something and munch on those bad boys. Okay, Levi?”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks,  _ mom _ . I appreciate it.”

“No problemo. Make sure to call me or text me regularly, okay? I don’t wanna watch over you like a hawk, but since you can’t exactly leave or just get up and go places-“

“Yeah, okay, gotcha. I’ll be sure to call you if I need anything. Good luck with the shop, Izzy.”

Within moments, the line was dead and I was all alone, standing in the middle of the hallway, my cat rubbing her face against my leg. I groaned as another wave of heat crashed down on me. A shower would be nice.  _ A freezing cold shower.  _

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, as cold as I could possibly make it. I usually hated the cold,  _ fucking despised it _ , but my heat was already so unbearable without a mate to ease it, and cold showers definitely helped. 

Well, I suppose now, I technically  _ do  _ have a mate. Even if he doesn’t know it yet.  _ Yet _ ? As I stood under the showerhead, cold drops of water rushing down my heated body, I couldn’t help but think about my mate. 

Was I ever going to tell him? Only by sheer willpower was I able to stop myself from going to the bakery earlier and revealing everything to him. It was like my heart and mind were in constant disagreement after meeting him. 

I must have stood in the shower for at least a good ten minutes just thinking about the man. His gorgeous chestnut hair, his tan skin, his emerald green eyes, his scent. It was easily the most enticing thing I’d ever smelled. 

Within minutes, I was out of the shower, rivulets of icy cold water cascading down my body. Just for a little while, my skin would be soothed. Then there was a ringing sounding off throughout my apartment. 

_ The doorbell. _

How could I so easily forget about the delivery? I practically sprinted across the hall to my room and grabbed whatever clothes I saw first in my closet, in a hurried panic. I threw the shirt over my head, a silk button-down nightshirt that I usually wore in the summer or when I was in heat. Well, when I could stand clothes, that is. 

I shimmied into some shorts, though they were obscured by the length of my shirt. Once more, the doorbell rang. I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to at least make myself a little presentable. 

Finally, I made my way to the door, Muriel softly mewling and staring up at me with dual-colored green and blue eyes. I pulled the door open and my breath caught in my throat. Suddenly, I wasn’t able to breathe as my eyes found familiar forest green ones.

I only saw them once, but I’d never forget them, even if I tried. They were hypnotic, entrancing, and I couldn’t bring myself to look away from the intensity of his gaze. 

He looked down at the box in his hand, inspecting the card. “Delivery for Levi Ackerman?”

Lord, even my name sounded beautiful on those lips. Velvety and deep and  _ rich _ . 

My lips sealed shut, I nodded. Muriel slipped out of the doorway, curiously gazing at the stranger. For a moment, she just seemed to stare, both of them not breaking eye contact, but then she just ran her face along his pant leg. 

He kneeled down and gently caressed her snowy white coat, his lips upturned into a smile. He quickly rose from the floor, his eyes narrowing on mine again. 

“You came to the bakery earlier, right?”

I nodded. I could feel my self-control wavering. 

_ Tell him. Say something. Anything.  _

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” He chuckled lightheartedly, noticing my disheveled appearance and damp hair. 

I just shook my head and gestured for him to wait there. I made my way through my house and hurriedly grabbed my wallet. When I came back, he was still in the same spot, softly smiling at Muriel.

“That’ll be twenty-four dollars, sir.”

I quickly scoured my wallet for the bills, trying to ignore his gaze. 

“You don’t talk much do you? Not that that’s a bad thing-“

“Je pensais ne jamais te revoir un jour,” I muttered to him without thinking. 

All of a sudden, the man’s eyes shot wide, his mouth agape, staring at his wrist in unadulterated shock. Then his mouth twisted into a frown, no doubt feeling that burning on his wrist, heat in his veins. 

For a couple of moments, his eyes switched between me and his wrist, as if he still couldn’t comprehend it. Hell, I still couldn’t. Not even now, when we  _ both  _ knew. 

What had I done? If only I had kept my mouth shut. 

“Du bist mein Seelenverwandter,” the man mutters under his breath, his eyes still wide. 

Without giving it a second thought, I snatched the box from his hands, quickly replaced it with a wad of cash and hastily slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. 

_ Fuck _ . 

I eased away from the door and put the box on the coffee table, pulling out my phone. It didn’t take long for Isabel to pick up. 

“Yo, Levi! Didja get your delivery yet?”

“Did I? _ Did I? _ Isabel, you sent my  _ fucking  _ soulmate? Of all fucking people?”

“Hey, hey, it’s not like I requested him. Damn, you act like I had a part in all this. Admit it, the universe just wants you two together,” she said teasingly, her voice lilting. 

“Yeah, well, I just slammed the door in his face because I slipped up, and now he knows all about us. Izzy, what the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Fucking Christ, Levi, just talk to him! Like a normal person. Now go get your man!”

I inwardly groaned and hung up, pocketing my phone. Legs trembling and heart pounding, I made my way back over to the door and opened it. He still stood there, awestruck and in the same position as I left him. 

“You… you’re my soulmate,” he said under his breath.

“Je suppose que je le suis. Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant?” I said out loud, mostly to myself.

He shot me a confused look, his eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, he extended his hand and took my wrist. He positioned our hands so the underside of our wrists faced up, right beside each other. Now, I could clearly see the words that swirled on his. 

_ Now he can see the words on my own. His words.  _

Unhurried, he brought his wrist on top of mine, rubbing our scent glands together and fuck, it felt euphoric. I could feel and smell our scents mixing together. Oceanic, and woodsy, like a bonfire, combined with freshly bloomed flowers and sweet honey. 

Maybe the universe was right to bring us together a second time. 

“I’m Eren Yeager, nice to meet you.” He said, his eyes focused on mine, still rubbing our wrists together. 

“Levi, but you already knew that,” I said, my voice barely shoved a whisper. I resisted the urge to look away from him.

“I spoke to you before, at the bakery. Did you… did you feel what I’m feeling now? This burning sensation on my wrist,” he added quickly. 

I gulped nervously. “Um, yeah. I did,” I said, my eyes switching between him and the floor. God, I was so awkward. 

“Oh. Sorry if I made you feel nervous. I understand why you didn’t say anything,” he said, smiling. But this time, his smile was different. Like it was forced. And despite his words, his voice was almost dejected. 

“No- it’s not because of you. Goddammit, I suck at explaining stuff. I was just trying to figure some stuff out, and I guess I was too nervous to actually say anything. I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner,” I rambled, my eyes fixated on the floor. Anywhere but those eyes, which I knew would only look back at me in disappointment. 

Hesitantly, Eren extended his hand to my chin, lifting my face. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I don’t blame you. It doesn’t matter anyway, right? Here we are. Now we both know.” He smiled brightly, his eyes shining with pure joy. He wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“Yeah, we do. Um, would you like to come in? Or do you have to go back to work?” 

_ God, why did I ask him that? It’s like my mouth just acted on its own. _

“Sure, if you don’t mind,” he said politely. “And it’ll be fine since I’m the boss and all.”

“You’re the boss? But you seem so young.” I said incredulously as I held the door open for him.

He stepped inside, pulling off his shoes and leaving them to the side. “Yeah, well, the bakery did belong to my parents but they passed it down to me. Don’t worry, they’re still alive. They taught me everything I know.” He chuckled. 

“If you’re the boss, why are you delivering?” I asked curiously.

“Someone had to take off early, so I had to fill in. It isn’t unusual for me to do a little bit of everything though. It gets boring doing the same thing every day.” 

I closed the door behind him, shooting him a small smile. “Your bunny buns… they’re nice. I only just tried them today, but I’m ninety-nine percent sure I’m addicted now.”

“I’m glad. I put a lot of effort into perfecting the recipe,” he beamed, tucking a stray hand of hair behind his ear. 

“Would you like to sit?” I said, gesturing to the couch. 

He nodded, politely sitting down at the end. Muriel promptly leaped onto his lap, and he couldn’t resist the urge to give her a few pats. 

“I’m not sure how to do this. Uh, guess I’ll go first. I’m twenty-five years old, and I work at the flower shop across the street from your bakery. If there’s anything you wanna know, ask, I guess?” I said, running my fingers through my hair nervously. 

“Magnolia’s Flower Shop? I’ve been there a couple of times. Your arrangements are beautiful.”

I tilted my head down, a sorry attempt at trying to hide the heat rising to my cheeks. Good lord, this alpha would be the death of me. 

“Thank you,” I smiled. 

“Is today your day off?” Eren asked curiously.

“Oh, yeah. Well, sorta. I had to take off early.”

Eren’s eyebrows suddenly furrowed, as if he were worried about me. Basically, a complete stranger. “Oh no, are you sick? I mean it is spring-“

“No, I just, uh…” I trailed off, burying my face into my hands in embarrassment. He wasn’t really going to make me say it, right? 

“Oh! I get it now. You’re going into heat?” 

I nodded hastily, my cheeks still hot. 

“I thought I smelled the beginning of it in your scent, but you already smell so sweet, I couldn’t be sure.”

“Thank you? Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself?” I said, moving the conversation topic away from me and my impending heat.

“Oh, sure! Well, I’m twenty-four years old, and I live just outside the city. I have a white German Shepherd named Weiss, and she’s an absolute angel. My dad is a doctor, so even when they both owned the bakery, he couldn’t really help out much. Being a doctor is hard work, after all. Really, it was my mom’s bakery. Nowadays, she just relaxes and does whatever. She still bakes though. If you liked my stuff, you're going to adore her's.” 

“I bet,” I said, reaching over to the coffee table to grab the box that Eren delivered. “So you’re German?”

He nodded as I opened the box and grabbed a bun. “Yeah, both of my parents are German. You speak French?”

“Mhm,” I said as I bit into the bun. “My mom’s French, so I just grew up speaking that and English. Your bakery, the name is German, right?”

“Yup. My mom named it, obviously. It means  _ beyond the sea _ . My mother’s always had a thing for the ocean,” he explained. 

“You smell like it. The ocean, I mean.” 

“You’ve been?”

“Once, but it was years ago.”

“Well, maybe one day we can go together if you’ll have me.”

“Of course,” I said without thinking. 

“Would you mind if I asked you for your number?” 

“I don’t mind.” 

Eren and I exchanged phone numbers, and I could very clearly see him adding a plethora of emojis by my name. Were those hearts? 

Just as Eren finished adding me to his contacts, his phone buzzed. “Ah, I gotta get back to work. I’d really hate to leave so soon, just when I finally got to meet you.”

“It’s fine, duty calls, right?” 

We both stood up, and I placed the box back onto the coffee table. “Before I leave, could I… scent mark you?” Eren said nervously, which really didn’t suit him. 

Wordlessly, I nodded. He stepped forward and leaned down. Jesus Christ, he was tall. At least six feet.

Within moments, our throats were brought together and I let out a sigh. If he didn’t leave soon, I’d be wanting a lot more than his scent on me. Especially with my heat coming up. 

I rubbed my neck along his, desperately inhaling his woodsy aroma. He took my wrists for the second time that day, and marked me there, too. By the time we leaned back, we both smelled of each other. But I knew that when he left, it wouldn’t be enough. 

I was so selfish, greedy even, for wanting to keep him all to myself when just hours ago, I was contemplating avoiding him. But Eren wasn’t like other alphas. Sure, he was big, tall, and sported some muscle, but he was kind and gentle. 

Didn’t treat me like glass, or a fragile omega, just a person. His soulmate. His equal. 

“Can I come back over when my shift is over?” Eren asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. Once more, I inhaled his _ intoxicating _ scent. 

“S-sure. Just text me.” I stammered.

“Can’t wait to see you again, Levi.” Eren smiled unabashedly. 

“Me too,” I mumbled, awkwardly smiling back up at him. 

A few minutes later, Eren had put his shoes back on and exited, and I was left alone in my apartment. Well, except for Muriel, of course. But even she had a hard time letting Eren go, practically clinging to his pants leg with her claws. 

I took my phone out of my shorts pocket and dialed Isabel again. 

“Did you talk to him?” Isabel said immediately. 

“Yeah, I did,” I told her, dreamily. 

“Sounds like you really like him, Lee.”

“Yeah, I do. You don’t have to check up on me later today, okay? Um, Eren’s coming over later.”

“Don’t you want me to meet your boyfriend? Fine, fine. I get it. You want me to call you, though?”

“I’ll call if I need anything. Thank you, though.”

“Sure. Have a nice night, Lee,” she said suggestively. Before I could say anything back, she hung up. 

Sometimes, Isabel could be so annoying. I loved her though. We’d known each other for years, and she was truly like a sister to me. 

I still had a couple of hours until Eren came back over. Maybe I should do something for him? Everyone likes cookies, right? Or would it be weird?

I really didn’t know. God, I was so new to this. I didn’t know what was normal and what wasn’t. I’d never been in a relationship before.

Is that what I was in now? A relationship? Should I ask him?

An onslaught of frivolous questions kept rushing in my mind, and I had no power to stop them. I just had to remind myself to breathe, and everything would be alright. There was a buzzing in my pocket again and I outwardly groaned. 

_ Probably Isabel teasing me about Eren again. _

But when I took out my phone, that wasn’t what I saw. No, it was a message from Eren.

_ Can’t wait to see you again, Levi.  _

I couldn’t either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!
> 
> Du bist mein Seelenverwandter.  
> You are my soulmate.
> 
> Je pensais ne jamais te revoir un jour.  
> I never thought I’d see you again.
> 
> Je suppose que je le suis. Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant?  
> I guess I am. what am I supposed to do now?


	3. Just a Little Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren arrives at Levi’s apartment again, and they get to know each other even better this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I hope you guys don’t mind me updating this fic so often. I have two other fics, but I’ve been feeling really motivated to write about this one lately! Hope you guys don’t mind!
> 
> Big thanks to Ash and Adri for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Please consider following my other social media! ♡
> 
> -  
> [Info](https://lunallic.carrd.co/)

I woke up to rapping on the door. The knocks were gentle but loud enough to wake me up from my nap on the couch. I groaned, pushing my face further into the pillow and cushions. Couldn’t they wait? 

The knocks continued, this time a bit louder. Maybe they’d leave soon. I closed my eyes, willing myself to go back to sleep, with no such luck. Whoever was at the door was determined to annoy the fuck out of me.

I turned around on the couch, my arms clutched around my pillow. “What the fuck do you want?” I shouted, my words slurring from tiredness. 

The knocks instantly stopped, and for a moment, I thought I could finally go back to sleep. “Uh, it’s Eren. I can come back another time if you want?” I heard from outside the door.

_Fuck_.

How could I _possibly_ forget about Eren coming over? I outwardly groaned and covered my face with my hand. I pushed myself off of the couch, my legs buckling. It was difficult to even stand. Slowly, I made my way over to the door, Muriel walking alongside me, excitedly meowing. Ever since she met Eren, she took a liking to him. Even hearing his voice got her excited. 

I opened the door to see Eren standing in the lobby awkwardly shuffling his feet and fiddling with his hands. “Eren?” I said stupidly. 

He looked up, smiling once his eyes met mine. “Levi,” he breathed. 

For a moment we just stood there, staring at each other like we were the most fascinating people in the world. In a way, we were, to each other. I shook myself out of my haze and opened the door further. Eren stepped in politely, kneeling down for a moment to pat Muriel. 

“Hey there, Angel,” Eren said, scratching behind Muriel’s ear.

I closed the door, awkwardly clearing my throat. Eren rose up from his position on the ground, shrugged off his shoulder bag, set it on the floor, and made his way over to me. I wasn’t aware of how much his scent faded until he had arrived here, and suddenly, I was desperate for it to be on me again. 

Hesitantly, I held out my wrists in front of me. Eren looked at me, puzzled for a moment, then took my hands with overwhelming gentleness. It made my heart ache in a way I had never felt before. 

He brought my wrists up to his neck, his scent glands rubbing against mine. I immediately relaxed under his touch, relief in my scent. I couldn’t stop there. Not when Eren was so close.

I pushed myself closer to him and tugged on his shirt. He seemed to get the hint and bent down a bit. I rose onto my tiptoes and brought our necks together, groaning at the feeling of our scents intertwining and weaving together. 

“ _Eren_ ,” I breathed. 

It was as if a tether snapped, and within moments, our mouths crashed together, our tongues colliding and moving together. I’d never felt anything so euphoric in my life. It was like I was floating on a cloud, weightless and light, and I never wanted to come down. 

My heart pounded wildly in my chest as Eren lifted me up from the floor, and instantly, my legs wrapped around his waist. He lifted one hand to the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. I moaned, my scent becoming heavy with arousal. 

Every thought I had was _Eren, Eren, Eren._

“Shh, it’s fine. I’ve got you,” Eren said, his voice deep and hoarse. 

I must have said it out loud. Perhaps I should have been embarrassed, but the only thing I could think of was Eren’s skin against mine, the way he growled as I ground my erection against his stomach. 

“Eren, _please_. I need you,” I said breathily, bringing our mouths together again. 

Eren growled again, the sound rumbling in his throat. The vibrations turned me on, and my hips snapped forward this time with more fervor. I couldn’t get enough of this feeling, so new and foreign. Something I’d never felt before. 

Eren wrapped his arms around my back and pushed me up against the wall. Within seconds, my arms were raised above my head, Eren’s hand around my wrists. Eren pulled away for a moment to look at me. His eyes were glowing so radiantly, so brightly- it was almost blinding. 

The sight forced a whine out of me. His grip around my wrists loosened, and his hand moved to my crotch. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall, my hands grabbing Eren’s long chestnut hair. 

With every second, the room grew hotter and hotter as Eren fondled my clothed erection, whines spilling from my lips. Eren took my mouth again, growling into the kiss, grinding his erection against mine. 

What started off as a simple scent-marking grew into so much more. I needed to stop before everything went too far. Eren was my fated mate, but he was also a stranger. Someone I still needed to know better. 

“Eren,” I breathed, my tone different. It was a struggle to force the lust out of my voice. Eren looked up at that, completely stopping his ministrations. 

“Eren, we can’t-“ 

Eren’s eyes suddenly stopped glowing and his brows furrowed in worry, and I knew he was acting on instinct too. Carefully, with the utmost care, he carried me over to the couch and sat me down, kneeling on the floor before me. 

“Levi, I’m so sorry,” he breathed. He sounded so apologetic, so worried. 

_Worried that he had messed up?_

No, this was on both of us. 

“It’s not your fault. I’m so sorry about all of this. I shouldn’t have done that,” I said. 

“Then it’s none of our faults,” Eren said finally, a gentle smile on his face. 

I couldn’t stop that heat from creeping to my cheeks, and I awkwardly smiled back at him. I cleared my throat. “So, how was work?” I said, which in turn made him chuckle.

I’d never get sick of hearing that sound.

“It was fine. I brought you some more desserts over, just in case,” he said, which instantly made me even happier if that was even possible.

“Oh my _fucking_ god,” I breathed out, a wide grin on my face.

He looked at me quizzically. “What?”

“You’re just- you’re so perfect. Sorry, I know that sounds corny as fuck, but I never thought I’d meet you, and now that you’re here… You’re more than I’d ever even imagined, Eren.”

Eren stares at me for a couple of moments, as if he was processing all of this information that I had just spat at him. A pure, heartfelt expression made its way onto his face, and he smiled at me so tenderly, so lovingly, it made my heart ache. 

“I feel the same way, Levi. You must be hot and tired. Why not relax and watch some tv?” 

I nodded. He was right, after all. Heats had that effect on omegas. I was hot all over, for more than one reason, too. Heats seemed to take a lot out of me too, and though I’d just woken up from my nap, I was already looking forward to going back to bed again. 

But before then, I had to spend some time with Eren. My fated one. Eren made his way over to his shoulder bag, which he had left on the floor, and took out a box that I knew contained the sweets Eren was talking about. Sweets that he probably made. 

_For me?_

It didn’t matter. I’d enjoy it no matter what. What wasn’t Eren good at?

I lied down on the couch, my head propped up on the pillows near the end. I raised up my legs, gesturing for Eren to take a seat. He plopped down on the cushions and handed me the box, my legs falling into his lap.

“So tiny,” I heard him mumble to himself.

I raised my eyebrow, shooting him a look. 

“What?” He asked.

“Did you just call me tiny?”

He pretended to contemplate my question for a moment, putting a hand on his chin. “Hmm, I believe I did, Mr. Ackerman.”

I rolled my eyes playfully. “I am _not_ tiny, you’re just freakishly big, Mr. Yeager.”

“Really now? I’m glad you could tell just from that little interaction we had earlier,” he said jokingly. 

My cheeks were on fire again, and I opted to just open the box instead of thinking about his words more. “Donuts?” I asked.

Eren chuckled. “They look like it, don’t they? But nope, they’re a German dessert called berliners. They’re similar to donuts, in a way, I guess. Go ahead and have a bite. I baked them this morning.”

I nodded, focusing my attention away from Eren’s hands resting on my legs. I brought the dessert up to my mouth and took a bite. It tasted euphoric, and I closed my eyes and groaned. 

“Fuck, Eren, these are so good. So perfect. Is there anything you can’t do?” I said. My fated mate really was perfection made flesh. 

Eren sheepishly rubbed his hand along his neck. “Ah, well, there’s lots of things I’m not good at. Like uh… cooking,” Eren said hesitantly.

“Cooking? But you _literally_ run a bakery.”

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can cook dinner or anything. Well, not well anyway. It’s edible at the very least,” he grimaced, shrugging. 

“Well maybe I can teach you how to cook something sometime,” I said, unsaid invitation in my voice. 

“Of course,” he said, his voice deep and sultry. It sent shivers down my spine. 

“After your heat, I would love to have you over at my cabin. I mean- only if you want to. I think you’d really enjoy it, since you work at a flower shop and all,” Eren said quickly. 

“How so?” 

“Well, there’s a lot of nature surrounding my house, and uh, I’ve actually been trying to grow my own garden,” Eren said, his cheeks lightly flushing. “I’m not the best at it, in fact, my mom would probably tell me to yank them all out of the ground and redo it all, but I thought you’d appreciate it. It’s really peaceful there. There’s even a small pond close by. It’s beautiful, and it’s so different from the city. It feels freeing in a way,” he said, his eyes lit passionately.

“It sounds wonderful, Eren,” I told him fondly. “I’d love to come visit when my heat’s over. I spend most of my time either in this tiny apartment or the flower shop, and a change of scenery would be nice. What made you want to live out there, Eren?” 

“I guess the city got overwhelming. I’m all by myself out there, well, except for Weiss. We both like to go outside and exercise and take walks, so maybe you can join us when you come over.”

“I’d like that,” I said, smiling tenderly at home, gazing into his beautiful green eyes. Were those gold flecks?

Looking at Eren sometimes psychically hurt. Made me ache in ways I’d never felt before. Just like that, another wave of heat came crashing down on me, my scent spiking and my skin growing hotter. 

I awkwardly cleared my throat, determined to remain calm despite it all. “Um, Eren, would you like to stay the night?” I asked hesitantly, inwardly hoping- _praying-_ he’d say yes.

“Of course, _Little Mate_ ,” he said so sweetly, it made my chest constrict. 

“Already making nicknames for me, I see?”

“How could I not, Butter Cup?”

“Oh my God, I cannot deal with you right now,” I said, failing to suppress my giggles. In a way, I liked the nicknames. If it was anyone else, it would have been different, but this was Eren, and somehow he made everything ok. Better, even. 

“You’re just _too_ cute. If you feel up to it, do you wanna watch a movie or something? We can call out for pizza, on me.”

I nodded. “Sounds good, _Big Mate_ , “I said jokingly. “It’s fine, I’ll pay for it. What movie we going to watch?”

“Big Mate? How cute,” he said, grinning. “What kind of movies are you into, darling?”

Eren Yeager really would be the death of me if he kept this up. I could feel my cheeks growing hotter by the second. “Uh, don’t laugh, but rom-coms.”

“Why would I laugh? Everyone likes different things. If you have Netflix, you can pick out a movie for us and I’ll call in the pizza.”

I nodded. “What kind would you like?” He asked.

I shrugged. “I’m not picky. Get whatever.”

I picked up the remote and put on Netflix, scrolling through a plethora of movies before I finally picked one. I decided to wait until the pizza arrived before I actually played the movie.

“What’d you pick?” Eren asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Alpha,” I said smugly. It’s a classic, at least in my book.” 

Eren raised a brow inquisitively, but shrugged it off. “Ok, be secretive then,” he said playfully.

When the pizza arrived and Eren paid the man, he sat the box down on the coffee table in front of the couch. I fetched us some drinks, which consisted of tea and a canned soda for Eren. 

Eventually we settled together on the couch, ever so slightly inching closer and closer, until we were side to side. So close, I could feel the warmth of his body radiating onto mine. “ _Oh mon Dieu, sauves moi."_

Eren looked at me curiously, but decided not to ask. I knew that later, however, he’d inquire about it. Instead, Eren opted to gently wrap his arms around me, pulling me into his lap until his chin was resting on my shoulder. He was so big compared to me, and it wasn’t easy to stay still on top of him. My mind was going places and I needed to stop. 

He was so close. So very close. So close I could feel his scent gland rubbing against mine, and I went limp in his arms. I would never get used to these euphoric feelings. I felt whole. I felt safe, felt warm and cozy. 

Eren and I stayed like that for a while, eating pizza and watching a cheesy movies on Netflix. I didn’t even notice when I began to nod off on his lap and he laid us both down on our sides, his arms wrapped around me securely. I was glad my couch was big, because _fuck_ , Eren was so big, I doubt he could comfortably fit on anything smaller. 

I struggled to keep my eyes open as Eren and I laid together, his large hands running through my hair lulling me to sleep. 

_“Tu es tellement plus que ce que je n'oserais jamais espérer, Eren,”_ I mumbled sleepily, even though he couldn’t understand. 

He simply pressed his soft lips to my forehead and whispered, “ _geh schlafen, süßer kleine Mann. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst.”_

I didn’t know what it meant, but anything sounded beautiful when it came from Eren. 

Eren shifted us around until he was on his back and I was laying on his front. My face was pressed against his chest, a soft fuzzy blanket covering us both. I never imagined I’d find someone like Eren, not in a million years. This feeling was so foreign, but it felt invigorating. The best feeling I’d ever felt. 

Within minutes, I was asleep, Eren’s scent and arms around me. When I woke up I was not expecting a bright light. It wasn’t natural. Nothing like the sun's rays shining through the windows. 

I heard another click, and just like that, I was sure of what was happening. My eyes shot open and I turned my face away from the couch, towards a smug Isabel, phone in hand.

“If you had any _fucking_ decency you would turn the flash off,” I growled at her. How dare she interrupt my sleep? And with my alpha no less? 

“Sorry, you were just too cute. I was going to check up on you, but it seems like your doing more than alright,” she said, her eyes gleaming mischievously. 

“Yeah, yeah. Delete that photo, and _please_ , get out before Eren wakes up,” I whisper yelled. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll go. I see how it is,” she said, walking painfully slow to the doorway, looking around the room innocently. 

“Isabel-“

I could feel Eren shifting below me. That wasn’t the only thing shifting, it seemed. A blush spread to my face as realization dawned on me.

“Isabel, please. Just go. I’ll call you, don’t worry. I’ll be fine with Eren.”

Isabel seemed to understand my sudden urgency, and quickly left, locking the door behind her. I laid my head back down on Eren’s chest, determined to not focus on that part of his body poking into me. 

It would have been slightly easier if Eren’s mouth wasn’t on my neck. He was asleep, acting purely out of instinct, but I couldn’t manage to make myself wake him. He mouthed at my scent gland, his tongue lapping against the skin there. It was a struggle to keep my scent in check. 

“Eren,” I said, lightly tapping on him.

He didn’t wake up immediately, but as soon as his eyes opened, he seemed to realize what he was doing.

“Shit, Levi, I’m sorry-“

“Hey, shh. Don’t worry about it. I could have stopped you sooner but I didn’t,” I mumbled, my cheeks flushed. 

Eren nodded hesitantly in understanding. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning, then smiled at me tenderly. “Good morning, Sweet Thing.”

“Me? Sweet? As if,” I said jokingly.

“Oh really? I’d say you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted,” he said, and I immediately thought of that kiss we shared yesterday. 

“You don’t stop, do you?” I said, my voice rising in volume. It was a bad habit I picked up, being loud whenever I was nervous or unsure.

“Nope. I guess you’ll have to get used to that, won’t you, Little Mate?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this. It seems like a dream, doesn’t it?”

Eren nodded. “If this is a dream, then I don’t want to wake up,” he chuckled. 

I wouldn’t want to wake up either. Not when everything was so perfect. 

“Yeah, me too,” I said, then pressed my lips against his. Waking up like this was heavenly, unreal, but now this was my reality. 

Eren was my reality, and not just words on my wrist, or a thought in my head. He was here, kissing me, his arms wrapped securely around my waist, and everything felt right with him.

Everything felt right together. Like a missing piece of me that I didn’t even know was lost until I met him. 

I knew at that moment that it wasn’t just my instincts that wanted Eren. No, I wanted him just as much. Now he was mine, and I was his, and we were together after being apart for so long. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations courtesy of Elly!
> 
> Oh mon Dieu, sauves moi.
> 
> Oh dear lord, save me.
> 
> Tu es tellement plus que ce que je n'oserais jamais espérer, Eren.
> 
> You're so much more than I'd ever dare to hoped for, Eren.
> 
> German translation courtesy of Ren! 
> 
> Geh schlafen, süßer kleine Mann. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst.
> 
> Go to sleep, Little Mate. I’ll be here when you wake up.
> 
> Thank you both so much!


End file.
